


Unpredictable

by MaileDC



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Established Relationship, M/M, Skie is a beautiful kid, Stiles Loves Derek, alternative universe, sterek all the way
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 18:31:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4635783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaileDC/pseuds/MaileDC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eres como un santo, los niños te adoran, mi padre te adora, yo te adoro, me gustaría que tuvieras un defecto así no se me haría tan raro que estuvieras conmigo porque me acabas de presentar como tu novio a un crío de cinco años.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unpredictable

**Author's Note:**

> Otro trabajo resubido!   
> No llevo la cuenta pero creo que van más de cinco.

-Tengo un trabajo –Dijo Derek de la forma más molesta que pudo cuando Scott empezó su discurso semanal sobre el porqué todos debían estar haciendo algo con sus vidas.

Todo había empezado tres meses atrás cuando Chris Argent se detuvo frente a la manada para decir que estaba prohibido tener sexo en la reserva. Increíblemente todos se sintieron aludidos y tres días después Finstock los había reunido para una clase de sexualidad donde Peter Hale y John Stilinski fueron sus ayudantes y por ayudantes se refiere a sostener un pepino, un condón y repartirlos por todos los pasillos para que esos adolescentes hormonados entendieran que no se tiene sexo en lugares públicos.

Y sí, puede que su nombre también figurara en esa lista pero no por eso era un adolescente irresponsable. Tal vez un poco, pero solamente lo era cuando Stiles llegaba al loft con comida de la calle y un nuevo maratón para ver o simplemente se sentaba en sus piernas o le guiñaba un ojo… o sea simplemente Stiles porque Stiles le gusta y le gusta de todas las formas posibles.

Obviamente no le gustaba tanto cuando Scott los separaba en las reuniones de manada porque ese momento era para convivir entre ellos y fue de esa forma tan original con la que empezó a dar su discurso sobre el porqué tenían sexo en lugares públicos. Realmente no cree que haya sido su conclusión eso de que todos debían conseguirse algo que hacer pero tenía un poquito de razón.

-¿De verdad? –Derek hizo un gran esfuerzo por no sentirse herido cuando su pequeño novio lo miró detrás de una manzana de caramelo enorme.

-Sí –Respondió resoplando un poco –Empiezo en una semana.

-Pero en dos semanas empezamos el colegio –Se quejó Stiles abultando sus labios de tal forma en que nadie podía negar que era adorable. –Te necesito aquí las dos semanas.

-Stiles –No fue necesario que el lobo volteara para ver a Jordan negando con la cabeza como intentando que no dijera eso que ya había salido de su boca.

-Y yo necesitaba un empleo –Murmuró –Además, ya me harté de ese discurso de Scott.

-Te apoyo –Añadió Lydia buscando algún defecto en sus uñas.

-Eso es bueno, Derek –Anunció el pequeño alfa con una sonrisa orgullosa –Espero que te vaya bien en tu trabajo.

-Derek –Stiles lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados -¿En qué vas a trabajar?

Nadie respondió porque a nadie le importaba mucho la respuesta.

¿En qué podía trabajar Derek? ¿En un taller mecánico? ¿De policía? ¿De guardaespaldas? ¿En una biblioteca?

*

-Dice Scott que últimamente hueles a plastilina  -Murmura Stiles recargando su cabeza en su hombro -¿Es verdad?

-No lo creo –Responde el lobo deslizando su mano por la espalda de su novio hasta el interior de su pantalón. Si no está haciendo mal las cuentas todavía tiene dos horas antes de que deba levantarse para poder preparar la cena y recibir al Sheriff.

Aún hay días donde no se cree que está con Stiles y que le quiere, no solamente por el sexo, sino que realmente le quiere y por querer se refiere a sentarse en un banco del parque con los dedos entrelazados jugando a ver quién encuentra la forma más ridícula en las nubes. Esos días son perfectos, igual que los días en los que llega a casa luego de un día de trabajo y hay dos platos de comida casera esperando con él junto con algunas preguntas sobre algebra porque resulta que a él si se le dan los números.

-A veces creo que hueles a pegamento líquido –La voz de Stiles adormilada choca contra su cuello erizándole los vellos de la nuca –Tengo mucha imaginación.

*

-Mi loft mis reglas –Dice Derek de forma chulesca –Y a quien no le guste se puede ir.

Obviamente nadie se va pero todos siguen mirando con el ceño fruncido la pantalla donde se está reproduciendo Frozen. No se necesita una vista muy aguda para darse cuenta de que el resto del maratón serán películas para niños, no es que nadie quiera hacer preguntas, a todos les gusta ver algo infantil de vez en cuando pero jamás esperaron que Derek tuviera la iniciativa.

-Sí, mi vida, lo que tú digas –Dice Stiles acomodando su cabeza en el estómago de Derek buscando la mejor forma de acomodarse para dormir. –Y mañana leemos cualquier novela romántica, no hay problema.

*

-¿Stiles? –El humano mueve la cabeza sin levantar la vista del expediente de Peter pero con eso es suficiente para que Derek sepa que lo está escuchando. -¿Si tuvieras que vestir a Mickey Mouse como lo vestirías?

-Tal vez le pondría un sombrero y botas azules –Responde su novio de forma distraída -¿Por qué?

-Solamente estaba pensando –Responde Derek antes de volver a su dibujo de Mickey Mouse para terminar de ponerle su chaleco rojo.

*

-¡Derek! –Hay una vocecita, pequeña, suave  y cantarina envuelta en chocolate que distrae a Stiles de la vitrina de helados.

-¡Hola, campeón! –Responde el lobo y Stiles decide que es mejor pistache que fresa aunque en realidad sería mucho mejor preguntarse porque su novio está en cuclillas pasando sus dedos por la cabeza de un niño rubio con cara de ser todo un diablillo. -¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Pastel ¿Ves? Hoy haremos pastel –Dice el crío levantando una caja de Duncan Hines.

-Eso es genial, soldadito –Responde Derek acomodando el pequeño saco azul del niño.

-Hemos plantado un árbol –Dice el crío estirando sus diminutos brazos –Se llama Henry.

Puede que a Stiles le empiece a caer bien ese crío diabólico.

-Henry, es un buen nombre –Responde el lobo con una sonrisa –Te quiero presentar a alguien –Dice jalando la chaqueta de Stiles para que se acerque –Él es mi novio, Stiles, Stiles te presento a Skie.

-Mucho gusto, Skie –Dice Stiles estirando su mano al pequeño de una forma torpe porque hace años que dejó de interactuar con niños, de hecho la persona más joven con la que habla es Liam y tiene dieciséis.

-Tienes un nombre raro –El niño lo mira con el ceño fruncido antes de estirar su manita –¿Stark o Wayne?

-Wayne, absolutamente –Responde apretando un poco los deditos del pequeño.

Hay un momento en el que los dos se miran a los ojos antes de sonreír.

-Eres genial, hombrecito –Le dice Stiles pasando sus dedos por el cabello rubio del pequeño. Es suave a pesar de que está desordenado.

-Lo sé, parte del encanto –No le toma mucho tiempo saber que ya adora a esa criatura del mal con pecas y deditos largos.

*

-Das clases en un orfanato –Repite Stiles por enésima vez tamborileando los dedos en el volante del camaro porque ser novio del alfa también incluye conducir su auto.

-Sí, Stiles, doy clases de preescolar en el orfanato –Responde Derek mirando a su novio como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza.

-Mi novio es maestro de kínder –Murmura –Das clases en un kínder de niños huérfanos ¿Es que tienes que ser más bueno que las papas rizadas? Eres como un santo, los niños te adoran, mi padre te adora, yo te adoro, me gustaría que tuvieras un defecto así no se me haría tan raro que estuvieras conmigo porque me acabas de presentar como tu novio a un crío de cinco años.

-Era solamente Skie –Dice Derek intentando cambiar de tema –Y tengo defectos.

-Por supuesto que los tienes pero hasta tus malditos defectos son perfectos como tus cejas, no sé si odio o amo tus cejas, y tu humor por las mañanas es tan adorable que incluso los conejitos sienten envidia –Se queja el humano parando en el semáforo.

-No soy adorable.

-Adorable, sexy, gruñón, tímido, bueno con los niños, tienes un cuerpo de envidia, unos dientes hermosos y sí, al parecer también los dientes pueden ser bonitos, señor perfección.

-Te estás molestando.

-Pero no es contigo, es conmigo –Responde Stiles parando el camaro justo detrás del jeep –Porque… porque soy yo ¿Lo entiendes? Soy tan patéticamente humano y torpe que me cuesta creer que sigas conmigo, a veces siento que vas a desaparecer o voy a despertar.

-Puedes despertar ahora si quieres y cuando lo hagas me avisas para despertar también porque voy a estar ahí contigo –Es todo lo que Derek dice antes de bajar del camaro y abrir la cajuela porque hay un helado que no quiere comer derretido.

 

*

Stiles no le dijo a nadie que su novio trabajaba dando clases en un orfanato a niños menores de seis años. De hecho tiene mucho sentido que lo haga tomando en cuenta que él también se quedó huérfano y aunque no fue tan joven es imposible que no se sienta ni un poquito identificado con todos esos niños pequeños de dedos regordetes que caminan alrededor del pequeño parque cantando, irónicamente, la canción del lobo.

-¡Stiles! –Grita Skie antes de correr a él y literalmente trepar por su cuerpo hasta llegar a su cuello y colgarse de él como lo haría un pequeño Koala.

-Hola, hombrecito –Saluda al niño rodeando su espalda con sus brazos para que no caiga –Adivina lo que te tengo.

-¿Un cachorrito? –Pregunta el pequeño mirándolo con sus ojos pequeños de color verde.

-Eso sería genial, pero no, no tengo un cachorro para ti –Niega con la cabeza desviando un poco la mirada para ver como Derek se acerca a él aunque sigue al pendiente de los niños.

-Tienes una paleta –Responde el chiquillo entrecerrando sus ojos de forma calculadora –O un oso, ¡No! Tienes un enano.

-Llevas cuatro errores, Hipo –Le dice picando una de sus mejillas gorditas y plagadas de puntitos amarillos.

-Ya dime –Se queja apretando sus labios en uno de los pucheros más tiernos que ha visto en toda su vida.

-Tengo una reliquia –Le dice sacando una pequeña figura de acción –Es mi primer Batman.

-Oh –Los dos ojitos lo miran redondos y enormes –Yo no tengo ninguno.

-Ahora tienes este –Stiles le sonríe dejando que sus deditos aprieten el pequeño juguete –Prométeme que lo vas a cuidar.

-Promesa de Boy Scout –La voz le tiembla un poquito pero sigue sonriendo.

-Tú no eres Boy Scout, Skie –Dice Derek antes de tomarlo en sus brazos y subirlo a sus hombros. –No sabía que venías.

-Tenía libre y recordé que alguien iba a estar en el parque hoy así que pensé que podía venir –Stiles se encoge de hombros desviando su vista de Derek para mirar al grupo de niños regados en el pasto.-Además quería saludar a Skie.

-Ya me di cuenta –Dice Derek apretando uno de los piecitos del niño. –Todavía nos queda una hora ¿Te quedas?

-No puedo, tengo que llevarle comida a mi papá pero te veo en la casa –Responde parándose de puntitas –Te veo en casa.

Le da un beso en la mejilla a Derek y otro al pequeño antes de girar sobre sus talones e ir al jeep. Antes de arrancar siente que algo tira de él para que se quede en el lugar pero no lo hace. Simplemente se aleja mirando por el retrovisor como los niños corren huyendo del lobo que no es su novio.

*

El sol se cuela por la ventana de la casa Stilinski mientras Stiles imprime el abecedario según Deadpool y Derek termina su tarea de historia. No han hablado de Skie en ninguna ocasión pero Stiles tiene tentación de preguntarle por él. No es un niño común, aunque para todos los demás tal vez sea completamente normal, para el hijo del Sheriff es como su principito.

Sabe que la comparación no le va del todo pero cuando se acuerda de él, de su sonrisa genuina y sus ojos brillantes, solamente puede etiquetarlo como algo que quisiera mantener por siempre.

Le asusta pensar de esa forma, tiene 17, casi 18, su novio tiene casi 24 y él debería estar pensando en la universidad, no en pedirle a su padre información para adoptar a un crio rubio que es fan de Batman.

Nunca se imaginó con una familia pero le gustaría que fuera Skie.

-¿Stiles? –El humano soltó la letra S y miró a su novio -¿Quieres venir?

La hoja cayó al suelo junto con las demás mientras Stiles se subía a la cama y hacia a un lado sus apuntes para poder acurrucarse en los brazos de Derek. Ahí no necesitaba pensar en nada más que en lo feliz que era con su relación.

¿Quién pudo haberle dicho que un día iba a estar en su cama con la cabeza recargada en el pecho del mismo hombre que le vio mal el día en que se conocieron? Ese que le estrelló la frente con el volante.

-¿En qué piensas? –Preguntó el lobo pasando sus dedos por su cabello.

-En que un día de estos deberíamos tener una cita –Respondió levantando la vista.-No algo grande pero, no lo sé.

-Yo pensaba en que tal vez podías ir el lunes al orfanato a ayudarme a adornar el salón de clases y de paso presentarte a mis alumnos –Stiles arqueó las cejas –Skie les ha hablado a todos de ti.

-¿Bien o mal? –Derek se encogió de hombros –Tal vez pueda ir el lunes.

-Stiles –El humano apretó los dedos en torno a la camisa de Derek –Te quiero.

Ninguno de los dos habló del cambio de ritmo en el corazón de humano tras esas palabras.

*

 El orfanato no era un lugar lúgubre y gris como Stiles lo había imaginado. Tenía muros de concreto con árboles de todo tipo y el interior del edificio era de color azul con varias pizarras llenas de dibujos. No fue ningún problema para Stiles encontrar el salón de Derek, no solamente por el ruido, sino por los colores que adornaban la pizarra y las bonitas manos de todos los niños pintadas de diversas formas.

-Buenos días –Saludó en cuanto la puerta cedió ante su empuje.

-¡Stiles! –Skie brinco por encima de la mesa donde estaba sentado sin importarle que casi golpeaba a uno de sus compañeros.

-Por lo menos alguien está feliz de verme –Dijo casi con reproche al ver a su novio aun ayudando a uno de los niños a sostener el lápiz de forma adecuada.

-Hice un zorro –Dijo el niño mirándolo con sus ojos verdes –Se llama Stiles.

-¿Cómo yo? –Le costó una sonrisa ver la forma en la que asentía apretando sus manitas en su pequeño chaleco color azul. –Tengo que ver eso.

-Derek habló de ti –Dijo otro niño con pinta de ser el típico Jackson Whittemore –Dijo que eres su novio.

-¡No es su novio! –Gritó otro niño apretando sus puños –Yo soy el novio de Derek ¿Verdad?  Y nos vamos a casar cuando sea grande.

-Wow, nunca antes había sentido tanta competencia –Murmuró Stiles tomando una de las manitas de Skie –Pero supongo que sí, puedes casarte con él cuando tengas la edad suficiente y él tenga canas y ya no haya esos bonitos abdominales ahí.

-¿Qué son abominbles? –Preguntó otro de los niños con un gesto tan serio que daban ganas de aplastarle las mejillas hasta hacerlo sonreír.

-Esos que vas a querer tener cuando seas grande –Respondió Stiles devolviendo a uno de los niños a su asiento. –Ahora, sigan con eso que estén haciendo mientras yo pego esto y Derek les ayuda.

-Yo quiero ayudar –Dijo Skie subiéndose a una de las mesas con su manita en alto. –Por favor.

-No has terminado tu trabajo –Habló Derek por primera vez sin dejar de ayudar al niño más pequeño de todos.

-Ya oíste al maestro –Le dijo Stiles bajándolo de la mesa. –¿Dónde los pongo, Derek? –Le preguntó a su novio logrando que lo viera por primera vez. Sintió que el corazón se le detenía al notar su mirada penetrante sobre él.

Quería poder abrazarlo y decirle que lo siguiera mirando así siempre, pero se contuvo y tomó el abecedario aguantándose la sonrisa que se le escapaba por entre los labios hasta llegarle a los ojos.

Un momento estaba pensando en saltarle encima y al siguiente estaba completamente concentrado con sus dedos manchados de silicón acomodando todas las imágenes en el lugar que Derek había limpiado para él. Los niños eran buenos, tan tranquilos como podían ser a esa edad y a la vez tan emocionantes que le contagiaban su buen humor, incluso el chiquillo que miraba  a Derek con una adoración no escrita. Al parecer todos pasaban por esa etapa donde se enamoraban de su profesor y bueno, Stiles no lo culpaba; Derek es simplemente el sueño de  todo mundo.

Valía la pena saltarse las clases con tal de escucharlos cantar una canción de niños antes de guardar sus cosas e ir al recreo.

Eran tan adorables que hasta dolía.

-Así que te vas a casar –Stiles arqueó las cejas mirando a su novio.

-Es solo un niño –No pudo evitar sonreír. -¿Estas celoso?

-Completamente,  no hay forma de que pueda competir con esas mejillas regordetas –Derek soltó un bufido. 

-Había estado pensando –Empezó el lobo sentándose tras su escritorio –En los niños.

-Tienes muchos –Argumentó Stiles –A menos que estés hablando de tener hijos, ahí estamos en un grave problema porque estás con un chico.

-Existen los vientres de alquiler –Al humano se le escapó un puchero –Pero no era eso –Ambos se miraron a los ojos –Skie huele como a lobo.

-Skie huele como a lobo –Repitió Stiles en voz baja -¿Cómo si fuera uno o cómo si estuviera en contacto con uno?

-Como si fuera uno –Ambos se miraron a los ojos.

-Hazlo parte de tu manada –Derek arqueó las cejas –Puedes adoptarlo, podemos adoptarlo, aunque no ahorita tengo diecisiete pero más adelante… si quieres, si no quieres puedes hacer lo que sea o no sé.

-¿Te gustaría adoptarlo?

-Bueno, me agrada –Stiles sonrió –No tienes que pensarlo, sólo mantener un ojo en él.

-Te agrada –El humano se encogió de hombros – ¿Hay alguien que no te agrade?

-Además de Jackson, -El lobo sonrió –Solamente cuida del niño, lobo feroz, yo me iré a casa porque quedé en llevarle el almuerzo a mi papá.

-Te veré en la tarde –Se despidió Derek tomando su mano entre las suyas –Te quiero.

-Es un gran alivio saberlo –Respondió Stiles inclinándose para poder besarlo –Yo también te quiero.

Rozó sus labios con los del lobo, presionando lo justo para quedarse con su sabor y el cosquilleo típico.

*

A Derek le encantaba ver las fotos de Stiles cuando era niño, en algunas incluso sentía que lo recordaba caminando por el patio del colegio con su sudadera de algún súper héroe y el cabello despeinado de forma perfecta. A veces siente que lo recuerda pero otras veces siente que solamente lo conoce desde el día en que lo vio de pie en el bosque buscando el inhalador de Scott.

-¿Desde cuándo te gusta tanto mi hijo? –Preguntó el Sheriff mirando la forma en la que Derek pasaba su pulgar por encima da una fotografía donde se veía a un Stiles muy bebé.

-No lo sé –Respondió de la forma más sincera que podía.

-Puedes contarme, Derek, no voy a dispararte –Al lobo se le escapó una sonrisa.

-No lo sé –Repitió –Solamente sé que un día estaba pensando en él y al siguiente quería pedirle que fuera mi novio –Despegó la vista de la fotografía para dirigirla a su suegro –Sé que es joven, pero…

-No sabes qué harías sin él –John Stilinski le sonrió –Él también te quiere, Derek.

*

-A veces sueño que mis ojos cambian de color –Le susurró Skie a Derek.

-¿Y te da miedo? –El niño negó con la cabeza.

-Stiles está ahí para abrazarme ¿Crees que quiera abrazarme ahora? No lo he visto y tiene unos abrazos muy bonitos, ¿Tú le enseñaste a abrazar?  -Derek no pudo evitar sonreír ante los enormes ojos verdes.

-Stiles me enseñó a abrazar a mí – Le dijo de forma sincera –Le diré que venga mañana.

*

Todos miraron a Derek con el ceño fruncido cuando dijo que no podía hacer guardia en las mañanas porque trabajaba. Nadie le creía porque hasta ahora todos los talleres mecánicos del pueblo seguían sin miembros nuevos y tampoco tenía el uniforme de policía puesto.

-Denle la guardia a Ethan –Dijo Stiles soltando un suspiro –Él no estudia, ni Peter tampoco.

Derek sonrió pasando sus dedos por el cabello de su novio.

-Estuve pensando en añadir un miembro a la manada –Dijo mirando directamente a Chris –Es un omega, de cinco años, sin manada y sin padres.

-¿Quieres adoptar un niño? –Preguntó Scott frunciendo aún más sus cejas.

-Sí, Scott, Derek y yo vamos a adoptar un niño –Respondió Stiles –Bueno, él primero y cuando yo tenga la edad también lo haré pero será nuestro.

-¿Y estás seguro? Eres un adolescente –Stiles arqueó las cejas.

-Tu pensabas proponerle matrimonio a Allison –Respondió sin tratar de ocultar su molestia.

-Yo creo que lo harían bien –Dijo Peter –Así que suerte.

-Gracias –Derek sonrió sin muchas ganas colocando su mano en el hombro de Stiles.

*

Skie tenía la vista fija en la directora del lugar. Se veía apurada y lo estaba haciendo sentir abrumado. Sentía que iba a vomitar su desayuno si lo seguía mirando así, lo peor es que no había hecho nada a nadie, por lo menos no ese día.

-Vas a ir con alguien –Le dijo colocando una de sus manos en su pequeño hombro –Pórtate bien  y sé un buen niño

-Soy un buen niño –Dijo apretando al pequeño Batman en su manita.

-Por supuesto que sí –La directora sonrió de la forma más amable que podía antes de abrirle la puerta y dejarlo salir a encontrarse con su nuevo padre adoptivo.

*

-Esta va a ser tu habitación –Le dijo Stiles a Skie abriendo la única puerta cerrada en la nueva casa de Derek.

-¿Todo mío? –Preguntó el niño mirando directamente al peluche enorme de yoda.

-Todo tuyo, ardilla –Le dijo pellizcando su mejilla.

-¿Vas a vivir aquí también? –Preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

-Pronto, tal vez pronto –Le respondió Stiles –Pero voy a pasar por aquí todos los días y voy a ser tu otro papá.

-¿Dos papás? –El humano asintió -¿Y no te va a dar miedo?

-¿El qué? –Stiles frunció el ceño con más curiosidad que otra cosa.

-Esto –Respondió Skie apretando sus puñitos con fuerza hasta que sus ojos se tornaron dorados.

-Oh… -Stiles le sonrió agachándose lo suficiente para poder quedar a su altura.

-No le da miedo –Dijo Derek colocándose tras Stiles. El niño lo miró con curiosidad sin darse cuenta de que no había cambiado el color de sus ojos hasta que Derek le mostró el rojo de los suyos.

Automáticamente el niño respondió con una sonrisa sin preocuparse por el color de sus ojos o por la forma en la que Stiles lo recibió en sus brazos sin ni siquiera tener que pedirle por uno de sus bonitos abrazos.

-Skie Stilinski, suena bien –Dijo Stiles levantándose con la ayuda de Derek –Después tal vez exista un pequeño Stuart o Shaun o Salomón.

-Ninguno de nuestros hijos se va a llamar Salomón –Dijo Derek acariciando la espalda del niño en brazos de su novio.

-¿Y quién dijo que va a ser contigo? –Stiles resopló.

-¿No dijiste ayer que te vas a casar conmigo? –El adolescente sonrió –Tienes que mantener la palabra porque el anillo no fue nada barato.

-Ni tampoco lo va a ser la boda.

-¡Boda! –Gritó Skie levantando sus manitas –Yo también quiero ir y quiero tener dos papás. ¿Puede ser mañana?

-El próximo año, primero debo graduarme del colegio, cumplir dieciocho…

-Excusas, podríamos casarnos mañana –Derek tomó al niño en brazos llevándolo a su cama. –Vamos a cambiarte.

-¿Para la boda?

Stiles sonrió, recargándose en el marco de la puerta. Derek estaba demasiado perfecto ayudándole al niño a meterse en ropa nada parecida al uniforme que debía usar en el orfanato.

Tal vez no podría casarse en un año, pero sin duda podría hacerlo en unos dos años, el tiempo que tardara pero lo iba a hacer y cuando lo tuviera podría explotar de felicidad.

*

Chris Argent resopló al ver a Skie sentado en la mitad del loft con una capa de súper man en su espalda y en sus manos un libro de dinosaurios.

-¿Debo suponer que ya no los encontraré en el bosque? –Preguntó mirando directamente a Stiles y Derek que no podían quitar la vista del crio pecoso.

-Sólo fue una vez –Se quejó Stiles – Y no somos los únicos, yo vi el sonrojo de Parrish cuando lo dijo.

-Estás hablando del novio de tu padre –Le cortó Derek haciendo una mueca.

Mala línea de pensamiento, ninguno de los dos quería pensar en el padre de Stiles manteniendo relaciones sexuales con su novio en el bosque.

-¿Papá? –Ambos volvieron su mirada al pequeño -¿Puedo tener un torodatilo?

Todos los que estaban parados en la puerta del loft detuvieron sus pasos ante la imagen tan tierna que daba Derek sentándose en el suelo mientras le corregía la forma de decir pterodáctilo. El niño ni siquiera estaba viendo el dibujo correcto pero sin duda algo se le había pegado tras un mes conviviendo con Stiles todo el tiempo.

-Creo que se tomaron muy enserio eso de hacer algo con sus vidas –Le susurró Erica a Scott –Felicidades.

El lobo se sintió casi tan satisfecho como Derek con el nuevo ritmo de su vida.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
